1. Field of the Invention
This invention comprises a connector for connecting electrical conductors so that the conductors are maintained in protected and verifiable contact
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many connector designs have been proposed for use in connecting electrical conductors. Many of these connectors are very effective in the applications for which they are designed. Unfortunately, a connector designed for connecting an electrical conductor to a household outlet is not likely to be effective when used as a connector for heavy equipment, such as, over-the-road semi-trailer trucks and the like. Connectors for such applications must be watertight and must be resistant to separation under conditions of vibration and the like. Further, such connectors must be rugged to withstand abrasion and other detrimental contacts during use.
Accordingly, many attempts have been made to develop connectors for electrical conductors, which are effective and suitable for such applications. Notwithstanding the availability of a variety of connectors, a need remains for an electrical conductor connector, which can ensure reliable and easily verifiable waterproof contact in such applications.